Oukina Sora
by Vongola-Mage-of-Space
Summary: Oukina Sora was a 13 year old teenager; however, she wasn't just a normal girl. She was a dimensional hopper, going from one dimension to another, discovering and learning new things. Along the way, you will learn of her hardships throughout her life. Warnings inside.


Before you say anything, this is a companion piece to Tears of the Broken Sky, which is another unfinished story lol. Sorry for not updating in almost six months (has it really been that long?) You can technically count this as an update to TotBS, I guess?

Anyway, this one is still unfinished, I just wanted to post at least something before I went to sleep.

This one is centered around an important OC in the previously mentioned story (sorry if you don't particularly like OCs), unfortunately, the khr related stuff isn't here yet, I have it written in my notebook.

Hope you enjoy what is written until now :D

Warnings: mentions of abuse, death, and attempted suicide

* * *

Oukina Sora was a 13 year old teenager, with long, brown hair, and bangs covering the right side of her face. However, she was not a normal girl, not at all. She was a dimensional hopper, hopping from one dimension to another, looking for more knowledge; she greatly valued it. She wasn't 13 at all! She had been stuck in her younger body when an error occurred while she was on her way to this dimension. She still couldn't believe she was a 20 year old, stuck as a middle schooler. And she was involved with the mafia to boot!

When she was a little kid, she used to be abused physically and emotionally by her father, who also abused her mother. He used to drink all the time; when he was absent, everything was fine, but once he got home, everything went to hell. She developed a fear of whips, since that man used to hit her with tons of them; she had no idea where he got so many from.

Yet nobody knew what actually happened inside the Oukina household.

Fortunately, her father let her go to school, just to keep the act going of the Oukina members in the household being a happy and loving family; unfortunately, she always sported bruises, kids making fun of her because they thought she was clumsy.

And she let them. It was better that way.

Buh, oh, how wrong they were about their assumptions.

With time, she got help from professionals. The police arrested her father, and they got help for both her and her mom.

They eventually learned to move on from the trauma.

Her mother met another man, who actually loved both of them with all his heart. They all moved to a new place, and started anew, leaving the past behind.

They were all happy.

* * *

In her new school, she was considered a genius in her class, while she didn't enjoy all the attention in particular. Whenever she entered the school grounds in the morning, students immediately stopped whatever they were doing, and instantly swooned all over her, calling her queen and other ridiculous names; some went as far as to kneel, worshipping her as if she was a holy being! She didn't like the fact that she was treated differently just because of her intellect, all she ever wanted was to be a normal girl. Nothing more, nothing less.

* * *

While on different dimensions, she had seen other horrible things. She saw families being separated, innocent humans being executed, she saw wars take place right before her eyes. She made some good friends on the way too, but those friends of hers also ended up being killed.

Leaving her all alone.

Again.

She remembers how she had cried and cried until tears no longer flowed.

She was tired.

Sora was tired of remembering the past; it didn't do good to be stuck on the same thing over and over. It prevented you from enjoying the good things in life, it clouded your senses and made you think irrationally. It didn't let you see the wonderful things that were part of that beautiful yet cruel world.

She tried many times to commit suicide, but somehow, her fox and phoenix guardians (who were demons in disguise as humans) always managed to stop her. She had been quite mad at them for some time, but she was secretly grateful for what they did.

Even though Sora had been broken inside, thanks to that, she was able to rebuild herself even stronger. It finally helped her realize that she still couldn't trust all of the strangers around her, and that not everything would be perfect just because she changed worlds.

As she grew stronger, ruthless and more merciless, people around her started to worship, admire, and adore her; but there were also people who feared her.

When she tried to start a friendly conversation with someone, they had screaming at the top of their lungs while running away from her.

It saddened her.

Sora knew that she couldn't take much more of this, she absolutely hated those looks of fear thrown at her, but if it meant that she was able to protect her loved ones, then so be it.

She would take as much as she could before she finally broke into a million pieces, again and again.

* * *

I'll probably (definitely) update it tomorrow, when I get back from school :P


End file.
